How To Save Her Life
by cdisney3
Summary: It's the TDWT reunion special and Duncan's ready to perform. But will a previous conflict in the past with Gwen affect him? Will Gwen forgive him? Song's I listened to: How to Save A Life -The Fray, Crawl -Chris Brown and When I'm Gone -Enimen Rated T.


**Blaineley's P.O.V**

I took my seat next to Josh. Oh how good it feels to be back on Celebrity Manhunt! Now I'll show those fucking twerps who the real idiot is.

"Ready Josh?" I asked him.

"Only if you are Blaineley." He told me back.

"Now, welcome to TDWT Celebrity Manhunt Reunion special! This time, we are outside the original TDWT plane with a Red Carpet. We'll bring back all the contestants from the Total Drama seasons. I'm Blaineley!"

"I'm Josh and welcome again!"

*Theme music*

"Now I think we should start off with the most interesting news." I said.

"And what would that be?" Josh asked.

"The segment called: SPLITSVILLE FOR DUNCAN AND GWEN?" I knew that would get the viewers attention. I sure know how to spice things up.

"Really, I thought they were the perfect match?"

"Well it looks like Duncan messed up yet again."

"He cheated? Oh not again."

"Nope, he has a band since he got noticed in London. And he's only taken Gwen on _one _date since then. Gwen got so tired of this that she actually went backstage with Duncan. We have the clip!"

_Clip_

_Duncan is backstage sitting down and getting ready to play. Gwen comes and surprises him._

"_Hey babe, when did you get here?" he asked her._

"_Don't babe me! Duncan, you haven't taken me on one date for weeks! Not even asked how I was doing!" she yelled._

"_Gwen, I'm busy with the band."_

"_So it's about the band now? I'm not important? Duncan, all I wanted to do was give you this bracelet I made you for good luck, but you can't even come and get it since you're so busy! Fine I get the point. I'm outta here."_

"_Gwen wait!" Duncan calls._

"_It's too late Duncan; you've made your choice. Now go out there and show them that you love them more than me! _**(A/N: Heh, "When I'm Gone" reference) **_" She runs off. _

_He then sadly picks up the bracelet. It had a white skull on it. On the back of the strap, it said number one boyfriend._

_End Clip_

**Josh's P.O.V**

I looked back down from the screen and put on a fake shocked face.

"That's really heartbreaking." I told Blaineley.

"I know, he couldn't even see her once just to get that bracelet. That's sad. Oh wait, I think two people have arrived already. Let's go to our new interviewer, DJ!" Blaineley announced.

"Hey momma and I would like to say that Blaineley is correct. Two people are arriving. Let's go see who it is." DJ said.

He walked over to the limo that arrived. As the door opened, Duncan appeared.

"Hey Duncan! Long time no see."

"Hey DJ, same to you." Duncan said.

"So your band is gonna be performing tonight?"

"Yup, it's gonna rock."

"Hey wait, here comes someone else on a…motorcycle?"

**Duncan's P.O.V**

Wait a second, is that Gwen? When did she get a motorcycle? She hopped off the bike and gladly hugged DJ. Her hair was longer and ran past her shoulders.

"Hey Deej, when did you start interviewing?" Gwen asked.

"Blaineley hired me; she thought I was the only sane person in the competition." DJ said proudly.

"Cool." Gwen said as she patted DJ's head. She walked up the Red Carpet and passed me.

"Ouch." I said sarcastically. What am I doing? I'm supposed to win her heart back. I began to walk with her.

"So, Gwen…" I started.

"Is this your attempt of an apology? Because if it is, it's not working." She stated. I just noticed that she had on black eye shadow. She looked so beautiful with it on.

"Well yes and no." I said honestly.

"Well good luck figuring out which one." She said as she continued walking.

"Wait Gwen, are you still mad?" I asked her. I'm so dumb, of course she was.

"About you abandoning me for three months for your band? Oh no, I completely got over that." She said sarcastically.

"Gwen I-"

"Whatever Duncan, just go and do what you do best. Play in your stupid band." She said this sadly this time, and then she walked away. Boy, payback is a bitch.

**Gwen's P.O.V**

The rest of the people finally arrived. I can't believe Duncan thought I wasn't mad. He's so stupid, yet so wonderful. Ugh, I still can't believe he chose his band over me. He was supposed to be performing any minute now.

"I hope he breaks a leg literally." I heard Courtney murmur.

"Shut it Bitch!" I yelled.

"Oh please, you're mad because he's your boyfriend which you _stole _from me!"

"Listen C.I.T, I haven't been having the best of times with him either. He only took me on one date after TDWT. _One_!" I said, frustrated at her.

"Really? Wow, you are having a hard time. I understand what you mean."

"You do?"

"Of course, although Duncan can be a jerk sometimes, I think, and it pains me to say this, that Duncan really loves you and is just going through a little fame faze."

"Thanks Courtney, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

"I know, I'm not just a bitch you know." She said as she winked at me.

"Please welcome…Duncan and the Skulls!" Chris announced. I immediately felt sad again. But then when I saw him on stage, something almost put a smile on my face. He had my bracelet. He started.

"_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came_

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

I smiled, this was the song I wrote for him…__

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Tears started to come to my eyes…__

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life

That day, after so many months, I finally forgave Duncan. I ran up on stage and jumped on him.

"I'm so sorry Gwen. And I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Duncan." I whispered back, and then we shared the kiss that I have missed since Area 51.

"I hope you enjoyed that folks because that's the last time you'll be hearing a song until your next season." Chris announced.

"WHAT!" we all screamed.

"Heh heh, spaz."

**A/N: Did you like it? For one, I thought it was too short but, you know, you're opinions. Please review!**


End file.
